Astim Winthrop and the saphire of eternity
by Alexx Land
Summary: Astim, a purple haired kid that has a school principal for a dad. Or shall I say a magic school principal! He goes to the school enthusiasticly and meets love, freinds and has the funest time of his life!
1. Chapter 1

Astim Winthrop and the sapphire of eternity.

"PSST hey grape!" George said in a rough tone.

"What?" I replied

"YOUR'E A GRAPE... HAWHAWHAWHAW!!!"

This was a tease ever since I got that haircut. My hair was low and I was sad. I hated having low hair. So i got my wish! My hair grew back right away! My mom got it cut again but it just came back! One more cut, still came back. This happened so many times. Then the day came where my hair grew back just it was purple instead! Strange things always happen to me instead of others and it's all my dad's fault. He was a wizard at Hogwarts. A Prefect to be exact, He was The highest ranking wizard there ever was and ever will be, he was even more powerful than Dumbledore! I wanted to be the best wizard!, even better than my dad! Once I turn 10 i'll finally be able to go to Hogwarts.

"Amazing" I said sarcastically to George

"Are you dis'n me grape?"

"Sure, bring it on fat-boy." I said courageously

He threw a punch at my face, I dodged my head left and kicked him in the family jewels. He grabbed the jewels and lowered his head in pain. This was an advantage point I threw my knee into his face, blood splashed behind him. I stared in disbelief as the bloody mess laid there groaning as the red death liquid shuddered down his burley neck. "RRRRRRRRIIIING!" the bell rung to end recess, I dragged the moaning body into the cloakroom and shoved him under the shelves and pushed some boxes with old school stuff in front of his body. I walked out of the cloakroom and looked down at a little blood that remained I grabbed the mop that laid next to the sink and started mopping it up off of the marble floor. The teacher Mrs' Chan saw me mopping.

"What are you doing Astim?"

"Just...um.... washing the classroom for a good clean healthy learning environment!"

"Wow that is very impressive Astim... even though it doesn't make up for your terrible grades in everything."

"oh well... um"

Crowds of people smashed inside and shoved themselves in their desks.

"Okay class get your French books out!" The teacher screeched in an annoying tone.

The class groaned, which was good because it covered up Georges painful groan.

"we're going to practice numbers in French, Un"

The class said Un and George said "Uhhh"

The class said Deux and George said "Daaah..."

The class said Troix and George said "Twaaa..."

The class said Quatre and George said "HELP ME GOD DAMMIT!!!!"

The whole class shot their heads toward the cloakroom and Mrs' Chan stomped over to see what was the matter. While everyone was distracted I booted it out of the class room and hid behind several big recycling bins. I heard several screams and moans as I curled up into a ball in fear of getting caught.

"WHERE IS ASTIM!!?" yelped Mrs' Chan as I squeezed myself even tighter in fear.

She jumped out of the Classroom and I heard hear her hard footsteps come toward me, I heard her stop as I closed my eyes tightly and was a little shivering ball of fear. I then heard her walk away. I opened my eyes cautiously, I felt strange. I uncurled and looked at my hands, I was invisible!, literally! My dad said that only high class wizards could perform this spell! I am totally pro. I did a victory dance and booted out of the fire exit.

I felt the cold wind fly around my body as I carefully stepped down the black metallic fire stairs. I reached below and ran toward my house which was just across the street from the school. I shoved my golden key into the keyhole and turned it pushing hard on the doorknob. I heard a loud click and pulled the door open. I grabbed the key, closed the door and jumped onto the living room couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tore my sore eyes open. I press the button on the side of my watch. Two A.M. The radiant glow faded away as I hesitate to fall asleep. Knowing that you'll be expelled and probably sent to a juvenile camp for naughty kids makes you want to go back in time. I stretched my legs out onto the floor. I felt a hardened part on my jeans. The right sided knee. It was the blood. Why did I have to be reminded about that knee? Some thing flashed through the window. I backed up on the couch looking around cautiously. Whispers came that I could not translate very well.

_Astim come to us._

_Come to usssss_

_Come to usssssssssssss!.._

I stared frightened at the window as a short ghost with wind swirling around it looked into my eyes. Its big radiant yellow eyes made me stare in epic fear of being possessed or something creepy like that..It gave me a wicked smile and floated away turning into wind. Its teeth were crooked and bloody. But the scariest thing about it. Its hair was purple

"YAWN!!!" Well that was a weird dream!!! I awoke my hair sticking in my eyes, that was annoying. I pulled myself down the stairs I sat down in one of the chairs around the table. The wooden chairs inflatable comforter shaped my behind perfectly. But it was warm. My cat Twilight jumped on my lap and started rolling around making weird noises. This was a normal day! My mom walked in the Kitchen, her hair shiny and golden.

"Why is your hair golden mom?" I said Questionably

"I don't know Astim! It's a miracle! I just went to get a hair cut and boom! My hairs gold! Just like how yours..."

She went silent and started cracking eggs into the pan on our lime green stove. I wondered why we still have that stupid thing. It takes like an hour to cook a crumb on that stupid 80's piece of crap. The Stove caught on fire again so my mom grabbed the fire extinguisher with an extremely bored expression on her face. PSSSH She put it with rest of the empty fire extinguishers. Twilight started liking moms ankle. She giggled and sat down stroking Twilight.

" Hey mom..."

"Yep?"

"I had a really weird dream last night"

"..."

"I almost killed George and there was a creepy ghost of me in the front-room."

"Weird."

"Ya"

"Hey Astimmy"

"What?"

"Guess what day it is tomorrow!"

"Saturday?"

"Well...yes but...."

"BUT?"

"Ummm... it starts with B and ends with day."

"OHHHHHH"

"Yes you got it!"

"So it's your birthday!"

"No silly it's YOURS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_My birthday tomorrow? How the heck did I forget that!? _I wondered as I walked to school in the rain with my navy blue raincoat on. I'm amazed it still fits me, I've had it since I was six! I waled in the class all the chairs were up, I pulled my chair down with struggle and plumped down onto it. I pulled out my doodle book and started drawing wizards killing Muggles with weird spells that my dad told me about, he knew that teaching me them was harmless because I didn't have a wand yet. I really hope I'm not in Griffindor or Slytherin, both of them are stuck up and full of evil pride! Tomorrow I'll turn 11 I'll go to Hogwarts and...

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! the nuisance bell rang to start class.

George threw kids out of the way as he smashed down into the desk that may be a little small for him.

"HI GRAPE!!!" He said stupidly

"HI FATFUCK!!!" I replied stupidly

the class went silent "LEMGADIUM LEVIOSA!" I hollered as I pointed my pencil at him hoping something would happen. Nothing happened except for the sudden uproar of laughter that the class made. I put my pencil back and slouched over and continued my day bored. The bell rung and I went for recess. I sat down on the steps that lead to the main entrance, thinking about Hogwarts. _Would I be a loser like I am now or will I be successful like my dad?_ I sat on the steps and waited until the bell rang like always. Lunch, I ate my usual sandwich and watched the girls play Basketball. _I didn't know she played BB! _I thought as the girl of my dreams dunked the ball into the opposing net. At home I fell asleep exited on my red quilt bed.

I shot up in my bed and ran downstairs enthusiastically only to see my mom sitting down with an extremly unenthusiastic face.

"Hey mom!"

"...Hi........._YAAAAAAAAAWN...."_

"Why so tired?"

"Because I was up all night baking a cake for you..."

I looked down onto the table to see a wonderful vanilla cake with mint icing and strawberry and kiwis onto nicely placed with white chocolate wizard figures that were running around on the top of the cake.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Why are there Wizards running around on my cake? Only A wizard could make that happen!"

I than saw my dad come up from behind my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"DAD!!!" I yelped exited as I threw myself at him hugging vigorously.

"Hi Big Guy!!!"

"Aeb what have you got for Astimmy?"

I looked up at my father smiling, He gave me a mysterious smile and handed me a rectangular box. I enthusiastically sat down and tore the wrapping that had the Hogwart symbols all over it. I looked at the front cover:

**Make Your own WAND KIT!!!**

I widened my eyes and booted it upstairs. I opened the box care fully and saw a row of packages one said phoenix tails, one said dragon heart strings and the last one was unicorn hairs. I pulled out a long stick and a carving knife. I noticed that the stick had a small hole in the end. I folded out the instructions:

_Not for children 3-_

_1__st__ question, _It spoke to me but I still read it along

_Do you like making fire?_

_If so withdraw a Phoenix tail._

I pulled out a red/orange feathery bird tail out of the first package and placed the package nicely back, I like making fires. I placed the tail next to me while my legs were crossed.

_2nd Question_

_Have you ever had a dream of a darker version of yourself, if so withdraw a dragon heart string,_

That was weird, I did... I think.

I pulled out a strange thick string out of the 2nd package and placed it next to the tail.

_3rd question, How many kids do you want when you grow older?_

_Depending on how many, take the same amount of unicorn hairs out of the package._

I thought I would probably like to have 2, so I opened the 3rd package and used my nails to try and grab 2 hairs, they were very shiny and calming.

_4th Question_

_If you have ever had a dream about casting a professional spell with no wand then take 2 of each._

I grabbed the required amount and placed them all nicely in a sorted order.

_Take the vial..._

A vial appeared to the right side of the box

_and put all of the acquired items inside, I shall do the rest._

I put all of the stuff inside and a cork shot down into the vial plugging it.

It started rising and shook while different flashes and sparkles blew around me andthe vial shined with everything inside clear and easier to look at. The cork automatically popped off of the vial and disappeared. The stick rose and so did the knife. A pad rose out of the box and a label told me to place my hand on it to read my essence. I genteelly placed my hand onto it as the dark red pad shone with spreading, flashing circles around my palm. The knife began carving the stick and the vial poured all of the stuff into the wand as it was being carved.

A sudden flash of rainbow light startled me as everything went silent. I looked down at my hands to see I was holding some sort of receipt:

_Thank you for using _**Make your own WAND kit!**

_Here are your details:_

**Wood:** oak

**Length: **12cm

**Good: **36%

**Evil: **64%

**Power:** 100%

_Hope you had fun!!!_

I ran down stairs and pushed my ticket towards my dads face. He Moved his head back and grabbed the ticket and stared down at it.

"Astim"

"YA?"

"You don't seem very evil..." He said confused

"I know isn't that weird?" I replied awkwardly

"Oh and, You got your power at 100 percent..."

"Ya so?"

"I only got 67..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Dad pulled out is wand and vanished.

"What the..." I said awkwardly

"Your dad has teleported dear."

My smile faded as I slouch/walked over to my room. I laid down on the smooth red bed as I heard a loud thump outside.

"Oohs!!!"

I threw my head outside to see this old little goblin thing out side riding a beat up Honda Civic.

"HEY KID!!!"

He yelled at me and I was face to ugly face to him.

"What?"

"GET IN!!!"

"I pushed the window open more so I could go on the lower roof of the house. I stepped inside of the car and looked around the inside. "What is it?" I asked. "My name's Grundor, I work at the bank but master wanted me to bring you to school!"

"What for?" I replied

"You have been chosen!"

"For what?" I asked excitedly while scratching my nails together nervously.

"The new house!!!" he exclaimed

"What?"

"… You'll see kid, you'll see…"

We took off, shooting straight forwards while the ugly little goblin slammed his small foot on the gas. He was wearing a toque, Red Vancouver Olympics gloves, ripped red jeans, a torn violet plaid scarf and a black and green T-shirt that showed a little goblin holding a bag full of coins and above the picture it read: Gringotts Bank.

"So you work at the bank in Diagon alley?"

"Yes… is bad job" he said while looking pitiful

"Then why do you do it?"

"What choice do I have? No one else want a GOBLIN to work, they say we filthy!"

"That's too bad…"

He grunted and turned hard. I wondered what my mom would think if she went up to my room and didn't see me there. _Maybe me having one hundred percent power was something really good! _I thought to myself anxiously. _He said something about a new house... maybe I get to make my own house in Hogwarts! _That was a cool thought. I threw my tired legs up onto his dashboard. "GETTEM GRUBBY FOTTZ OFA MAH DASHBARRD WIZARD SKUMNN!" cried Grundor boisterously. I didn't exactly know what he said but all I heard was: _GET YOUR FOOTS OFF A MY DSLBRRD WIZAARD SCUMN. _So I tried to translate it : _Get your grubby feet off of my dashboard wizard scum. _I wondered what he had against wizards, I didn't dare ask, I didn't wan him to freak- out again. His brown face slowly changed back into a pale green texture as his wrist stopped tensing.

"Want to know a secret…?" Grundor said in a smooth yet scratchy tone.

"Okay" I replied weakly.

"Back in the day… I had three beautiful children and a wonderful, perfect wife. We all lived in total prosperity and peace until one heart shacking day. The school, Hogwarts, had a test for young noobs like you…"

"HEY!!!" I cried hurt.

"Sorry… As I was: AHEM, the school, Hogwarts, had a test for _Beginners _such as you." I smiled and gave him thumbs up. He snickered and continued again smiling in a fun way: "Their test was to go and slay an absolutely gorgeous creature with magical swords, the hydra. They slashed and struck and all that would happen was the creatures heads would grow back in larger numbers, cut off one, 9 would grow back, little did they know that the test was to see which kid had the logic to retreat knowing that the battle could never be won, one of the kids however, had lots of courage and slew the hydra by striking it in the heart. Unfortunately, that hydra… was me.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Goodbye.

My brother has recently restarted the computor,

6000 words "POOOOF!"

He was all proud like "HAWK HAWK HAWK."

6000 words...

3days...

It was amazing.

But now, gone.

Please review if you truly care about this story, it's gonna take a miracle for me to get the happiness to rewrite it.


End file.
